The Unexpected Stranger
by Archykinz
Summary: Elena meets a mysterious man one night after she accidently hits him with her car.What is his name? Damon Salvatore. And he has fallen head over heels for her. Now Katherine's coming after her and her family. Will he be able to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

I drove down the road not exactly knowing where I was going; just knowing I had to get away from Mystic Falls for a while. I was alone in this world really. I just lost my parents a few months ago in a tragic car accident, my brother Jeremy had changed for the worst because of it, and my boyfriend just broke up with me. Nothing it felt like would ever be the same. I dried the tears from my cheeks trying to concentrate on the road.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a blurred figure dart across the road in front of me. I slammed on breaks and screamed as I collided with whatever it was in the road. My vehicle flipped once and landed upright. I was numb and scared for my life. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw that my head was profusely bleeding. I quickly got a towel from the backseat and wiped away the blood from my forehead. Then I remembered that I had hit something that had run across the road in front of me. I tried to open the door and it took at least three pushes to finally get it to budge open. I took in all my surroundings and saw a young man lying on the ground in front of my car.

I didn't know what to do. . I had just killed this innocent man! Why had he run out in front of my car though? I noticed that he was wearing some nice fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His features were very agreeable, and he had a slight smirk planted upon his lips. As I stood over him I saw his fingers twitch…

I gasped as his eyes flew open and he jumped up in one blurred motion. He was inches from my face in a mini-second. It took my breath away as I stared into his eyes. There seemed something dark about his actions and appearance that made me wary. "Who are you?" I asked my voice wavering.

" I am Damon Salvatore..Your worst nightmare." He replied looking at me with his dark brooding eyes.

"Sorry I am about to do this but..it must be done." He lunged at me and went for my neck and it seemed as if he bit me! I screamed for mercy as he drained my blood from my body. I felt myself losing consciousness slowly and the world went black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wondered if this was how it was when you died; a dark foreboding blackness that left one alone and in pain. I didn't think as much; so I knew I was not dead. I felt light and empty and sick to my stomach. I slowly came back to consciousness inside a dark room. I was lying on a comfortable, fluffy couch and covered by a beautifully decorated blanket. I gazed around, as my eyes adjusted, at all the ornate, old fashioned decorations. Then my eyes sighted the same man from earlier in front of the fireplace with a drink in his hand. I tried to get up and give him a piece of my mind, but I was too weak to even sit up. He turned around to face me as he heard me stirring.

"Well, hello, this morning. How are you feeling?"he asked. "Like I got run over a lawn mower thanks to you!" I said groaning and the world moved under me. "Yeah, that can happen when your blood gets sucked from you." He said smirking. Fear sent a shiver down my spine as the truth settled in my mind. "You're… a vampire…" I whispered in shock and awe."You're a bright one aren't you." He said sitting at my feet. "Don't worry I won't hurt you right now. I had to get my strength back and you were unfortunately the only one around." Damon said taking a drink and winking my way. As my thoughts were processing this information another man entered the room about the same age. He stared at me for a second on the couch."Damon, come here for a second." said the man in a demanding tone. Damon stood up from the couch and walked into the next room over to talk to whoever his other man was. All I could do was lie in distress and uncomfortable silence to await whatever happened to me in this boarding house. I could hear Damon and the man arguing about ME, I guess.

Finally, they emerged from the room and came over to me. "This is my brother, Stefan." said Damon. "Uh…Hi Stefan." I sighed trying to sit up. "Don't strain yourself it's not healthy for you to while you're still weak." said Stefan forcing me back onto the pillows. "Well, I wouldn't be weak if it wasn't for Damon over here." I said sulking. "Now that you know about vampires Elena you have to be more careful and you cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone about us." said Stefan looking me straight in the eye. "I promise. I barely believe it myself. My only proof is the lack of blood in my body!" I said annoyed. "I can fix that!" said Damon moving toward the couch. "NO! Damon you will not do that!" said Stefan in a direct tone.

"Wha-at was he going to do?" I asked afraid. "He was trying to feed you his blood. If you have vampire blood in you at any time and someone decides to kill you.." he said trailing off. "You mean he was trying to..change me?" I squeaked. "Yes, you have to be careful around Damon, Elena. He is very impulsive and never thinks how his actions could affect our lives as well as others around us." Stefan said eying Damon. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Brother, like I would do that to our sweet Elena." he said in mock shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon's POV

I felt sorry for what I had done to this poor girl. Though nobody better find out I feel that way.

They would think of me as weak and spineless.. I was Damon Salvatore! I was no softy.

Stefan walked out of the room after his little explanation on Vampire Transformations (Thanks a lot brother), leaving me alone with this beautiful gem of a girl, Elena. Soon after she closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. I felt the fear resonating off of her and for once I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I had only felt like this about one other girl before, Katherine.

And if I was being truthful with myself I loved this girl already more than Katherine, there was something about her that I could trust. Maybe it was her innocence.. I got up from the foot of the couch and walked over to the fireplace, my favorite place to be, and took another gulp from the bottle I held in my grasp. I sat in the armchair available and just waited…

I heard her stir after a few hours and turned as she sat up. Color had returned to her ghost white face and I felt much better that I had not damaged her frail body. I got up and went over to the couch to talk to her and see if I could help her.

She smiled at me when I approached which shocked me dearly. Didn't she remember that I was a vampire? I could snap at any moment.. I didn't know what to expect from her.. She got up from the couch and stood in front of me, inches from me.

Then she started pounding my chest and screaming at me."WHY DAMON!? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!" she yelled. "I was weak, Elena, and to get home I needed blood. Unfortunately, as I said earlier, you were the only one around. "I smirked. " Wipe that smirk off your face Damon Salvatore!" she said glaring at me. "You probably don't want to do anything rash Elena. You know I am a vampire. I could hurt you without even trying." I said. "Yeah, well I've been through it once already I am sure I can go through it again. "she said stomping off to the front door.

Ugh. Of course she would be mad at me. I did deserve this kind of treatment. I did nearly kill her.

"Elena..Wait!" I yelled running after her. I didn't want her to leave yet. I wanted her near me. I wanted the ability to protect her, love her, tease her, and please her! I had never felt this way in 145 years. And in just one day I felt like a different person just because of her, this random girl who I just met.

She turned around mad as a bull as she reached the front door. I imagined smoke coming out of her nose. She was definitely angry at me.

I did the only thing that I thought would make it better. The words were probably rusty since I hadn't used them in many many years but hey it couldn't hurt.

"IM SORRY. OKAY? I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT I DID!" I said in one breath. I stood there stunned that I had actually made that come out of my mouth.

I heard the door open behind me and I knew Stefan was behind me.

"Did I hear you say SORRY Damon? I haven't heard you say that in 145 years" he said in an awed state.

I kept my eyes on Elena the whole time and I noticed her features got softer and she smiled.

"You must really mean it if you haven't said it in 145 years." She said walking away from the door," It's okay. I forgive you Damon." She said smiling up at me.

I'd have to thank Stefan later for helping me. WOW, First saying sorry and now thanks. Man I am so totally off my rocker.

Elena's POV

As I looked up at him my heart raced. There was something about this guy that I liked. He wasn't the bad boy hot shot that everyone knew. He did actually have a heart even if it didn't beat. I didn't want to leave. Even if he was a vampire, who had sucked my blood, I felt safe with him. It was irrational but true.

I wanted to learn more of this man, Damon Salvatore, who would come to eventually change my life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I was not looking forward to explaining my totaled car to my Aunt Jenna and why I hadn't come home. I kept on trying to think of an explanation but I came up empty each time. _Oh Aunt Jenna. I am so sorry! I was so upset and didn't pay attention to the road. I ran off and hit a small tree. I was fine and hitched a ride with Bonnie._ _But..I lost my cell phone so I couldn't call._

I decided that was the best bet to get off sky free. My Aunt Jenna wasn't that tough of a lady but she knew when to lay down the law. I walked down the dusty driveway to my house as the sun was setting. It seemed distant and foreign. I could not believe what I had been through the past twenty four hours; it was like a dream of something that could never happen in real life. Vampires? Yeah right Aunt Jenna would probably send me to the psych ward if she ever even thought I believed that stuff.

I walked up the front steps onto the porch and wiped my feet on the welcome mat before entering the house. Of course, Aunt Jenna was waiting for me on the couch with a worried look plastered on her face. "Where have you been Elena? I've been worried sick. When the authorities told me your car was empty I was beside myself. Are you okay?" she said motioning for me to sit beside her.

"Aunt Jenna, I am fine. I wasn't paying attention and I ran off the road and hit a small tree. I was fine so I hitched a ride with Bonnie and she had to get home. I couldn't call because I lost my cell phone." I replied patting her arm in reassurance. It seemed as though she were on the verge of tears. "I was just so worried that I would lose you also, just after your parents died..."

"I am fine. I think I am going to get a shower and relax the rest of the night. I'm tired." I sighed getting off the couch.

I walked up the stairs slowly so that I wouldn't fall. I stopped by Jeremy's room and looked in to him sitting in his dark room with big earphones in his ears. I didn't want to interrupt him so I continued past to my room to gather up clothes before heading to the bathroom. I stared into the bathroom mirror at my appearance and noticed the cut on my forehead had healed. Thank God or Aunt Jenna would have had a cow.

I jumped in the shower and pondered more about what had happened the past day or so. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that the Salvatore Brothers were vampires! I took my time and began to hum a little tune I had heard on the radio. When I was done with the shower I got dressed in better clothes and brushed my teeth before heading to my room. I shut the door softly and jumped on the bed. I lay there for a second before grabbing my diary. I just HAD to add what had happened!

_Dear Diary, _

_You will never believe this. I met the most amazing man yesterday. I accidently got into a wreck with him. But it was the best mistake I've ever made. His name is Damon Salvatore, he lives up at the old boarding house with his brother Stefan. He is actually very sweet once you get to know him. He isn't the harsh, hardcore, horrible man everyone thinks he is. He apologized to me for the first time in years. I hope I am a good influence on him. I hope I see him again soon! I would love to get to know him. Well, I better go._

_My eyes are getting tired as I write this. I am going to sleep. _

I closed the diary and laid it softly closed on the top of the bedside table. Carefully, I pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed for a good night's sleep.

I dreamed that night of Damon. It was the best dream I had had in a very long time…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon's POV

I waited until the house was silent and every light was out before venturing up to Elena's window. I had to see that calm, beautiful face again. She was so pretty as she slept; seemed as though she had no cares in the world. I jumped lightly into the room and I started as I heard her call out my name in her sleep. I was afraid she had seen me but she just turned over and sighed. I nearly burst out laughing but I stifled it not wanting to awaken anyone in the house.

I noticed a dark blue diary on her bedside table and curiously opened it up to the last filled in page. Sitting in the shadows I began to read her earlier entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_You will never believe this. I met the most amazing man yesterday. I accidently got into a wreck with him. But it was the best mistake I've ever made. His name is Damon Salvatore, he lives up at the old boarding house with his brother Stefan. He is actually very sweet once you get to know him. He isn't the harsh, hardcore, horrible man everyone thinks he is. He apologized to me and it was his first time in years. I hope I am a good influence on him. I hope I see him again soon! I would love to get to know him. Well, I better go. My eyes are getting tired as I write this. I am going to sleep. _

I had to reread it at least twice more to absorb exactly what it was saying. I just couldn't believe it! She wants to see me again. Well I can definitely arrange this I thought smiling and looking toward her. Then quietly I replaced the diary on the table where she had left it and jumped out of the window to the ground below. I began to run back to the boarding house as fast as my legs would let me go before Stefan woke up and noticed I was not there. I tiptoed inside and quietly shut the door so it would not make a noise loud enough to awaken Stefan. Then I lay down on the couch in the living room and fell into a beautiful dream filled sleep.

Elena's POV

I woke up around 9:30 and just lay there thinking. When would I see Damon again? Why did I want to see this mysterious vampire man again? All these questions revolved around in my head. I grabbed the diary off of the dresser and looked at previous entries wondering how my life could be so dull and then suddenly in one day be enlightened by a stranger. The world was a crazy place..

I finally dragged myself out of bed at 10:00 and went downstairs to grab a bowl of cheerios. I wasn't much of a breakfast eater but I was very hungry this morning for some reason. I sat down on the couch beside Jeremy who was focusing on playing his Call of Duty game.

He was very absorbed in it and I didn't want to interfere so I just watched as he progressed through the game. When I was done with my cereal I washed the bowl out in the sink and went to get ready for the day. I was going to go down to the grill later to hang with my friends Bonnie and Caroline. I put on a snazzy pink top with some denim pants. Simple but cute. I took my silver flats from the closet and put them on and took my purse from the window seat. Before I walked out the door to my Aunt Jenna's car my phone rang. I dug around frantically in my purse finding it at the very bottom and pressed the call button. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Elena we were just checking to see when you were going to meet us at the grill." said Caroline on the other end of the phone. " Aunt Jenna said I could borrow her car till I get another one. I will be there as soon as I can I was just about to walk out the door when you called." I replied.

" Cool! Can't wait to see you again. It's been way too long." said Caroline, " Oh and Bonnie says Hi! "

"Hey Bonnie. I'll see ya'll in a few minutes. Bye." I said hanging up. I smiled and walked out to the SUV in the driveway and drove into town.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know what I write isn't much at a time but I don't want to keep ya'll waiting anymore so as I write ill post. Please review!**

Elena's POV

The sky was hazy and the wind lightly tossed my brown hair around my face as I left the SUV and walked into the Mystic Grill. I looked at the sky before I entered the front door and noticed the billowing black clouds on the horizon. A storm was on the way..

I looked around and found Bonnie and Caroline over by the pool tables holding their pool sticks and drinking their drinks proudly. Bonnie waved me over and I walked down the steps towards them. Caroline smiled and gave me a big hug. I missed them so much, since we had graduated from Mystic Falls High School it was like I never saw them anymore.

"Are you okay after your wreck last week, Elena?" asked Bonnie worriedly looking at my bruised arms. "I am fine Bonnie. The cut on my forehead has almost healed and my bruises are nearly healed. What isn't okay is my car.." I said putting down my purse on the pool table. "No! Your poor car, I loved that car. I am sorry." said Caroline.

"Yeah, it was totaled. Aunt Jenna almost had a fit when she found out. She now has to spend more money on a new car. I am surprised she isn't making me buy it." I sighed. "Who helped you out after the wreck happened?" asked Caroline taking another sip of her drink.

"His name is Damon Salvatore! He is absolutely perfect. I am almost glad I got in the wreck because I would have never met him otherwise." I grinned. My heart leapt at the thought of him the other night.

"What does this Damon Salvatore look like?" asked Bonnie wanting to get more details.

I felt the urge to look up at the door and there at the entrance was Damon himself. I immediately became giddy with happiness knowing that once again I could see his face. I waved him over to the pool tables as his eyes hit mine. "It's your lucky day, girls. He is here and he is coming to see me. "I whispered.

They turned around in the direction I was looking and Bonnie almost had a come apart.

"Oh My God. Elena, you are the luckiest girl ever! He is absolutely gorgeous." She said leaning against the pool table for support. "Yeah, I am lucky aren't I?" I said winking.

I turned around to Caroline and tried to act cool so that I wouldn't just jump into his arms when he got there.

"Why, hello there ladies. Beautiful day isn't it." He said as thunder rumbled in the distance. I laughed.

He took my hand and kissed it. My heart thudded violently in my chest. I knew he could hear it but there was nothing I could do. "Hey, Damon, these are my best friends. Bonnie and Caroline." I said pointing to both as I said their names. "Nice to finally meet both of ya'll."he said smiling showing his white teeth.

"Oh, same here. Elena was just ta.." Caroline stopped talking as I elbowed her to be quiet. She gave me a wondering look and went off to finish her game of pool with Bonnie.

"Sorry about them. They can be rather..Crazy sometimes. Gotta love them. " I said trying not to blush. "Eh, it's okay. We all have crazy friends." He said waving it off. "Do you want a drink?" he added as we walked toward the bar. "Sure I would love one." I said. "Please, a drink for the pretty lady." Damon said to the bartender. Soon we were both drinking our drinks and talking about things happening around the town.

Damon's POV

I was suffering from something I had not had to deal with since Katherine. Nervousness! What was with this girl making me not know what to say? It showed weakness and I didn't like to seem weak. I was a vampire for God's Sake.

Finally, I got up the courage to do what I came to do.

"Elena? Would you like to go out and do something with me soon?"

Wow. How many girls had I easily said this to? And with Elena it was like pulling teeth. I waited for her answer holding my breath. I looked down at her face for a hint. She was grinning from ear to ear. And let out the breath that I had been holding in.

"Damon, I would love to go out with you." she replied taking my hand. "When though?"

"Hmm. How about to tonight? Are you free?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am free. Aunt Jenna is going to go out to eat with an old friend, and Jeremy is going to be here with Anna so I would be stuck at home alone." she said sadly.

"Well, no more worries. Damon is here to save you. I'll come by around 6:30." I said winking.

"What are we going to be doing?" she wondered.

"Now, that is a surprise and you will have to find out later. Just wear something nice." I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a date. I will see you later tonight." she whispered into my ear. She squeezed my hand before letting go.

I watched her walk back over to her friends and say something to them but I got up to leave and blocked out what she said. I didn't want to be creepy and overprotective like some vampires I had met when I was traveling in the Northwest.

She likes me. She likes me. She likes me. He repeated over and over in his mind.

I walked out to my black Corvette convertible and hopped over into the driver's seat. I had never been this happy in my whole existence!

Elena's POV

I felt as though I were about to burst out with a million different emotions at one time. There were no words to exactly express what I was feeling at this moment in time. I walked slowly back over to Bonnie and Caroline who were still playing the same game of pool. It looked as though Caroline was winning by 2. I immediately told them of every little detail that had happened while I was talking to Damon. I relaxed as I felt Damon's presence leave the building; somehow I could tell he was gone.

"You have a date with that hunk tonight? You have no idea how jealous I Am of you right now." said Bonnie.

"He wouldn't tell me what we were going to be doing. He said it was a surprise but to dress nice." I said confused.

"OOO! Maybe he is going to take you dancing!" said Caroline grinning.

"I don't want to know where he is going to take me. I want it to be a surprise. So don't give me ideas!" I replied. "Anyways, I am so sorry girls but I must be going already. Can we hang out in like a few days or something?"

"Yeah, Elena, we TOTALLY understand. We hope you have fun tonight and tell us all the juicy details when we see you next!" said Bonnie hugging me goodbye.

"Oh, I will. I love ya'll!" I said waving goodbye as I walked out to my SUV.

I was like in love. I was..TWITTERPATED! You know like the owl explains on Bambi! 'I was just minding my own business. Not looking for anyone when all of a sudden I run smack into a pretty face.' It's just like Owl said.. hahah. Literally I ran smack into a pretty face. Oh the irony.

I sat in my car pretty much in shock of the insane turn of events recently. I took a deep breath turned up the radio and drove off toward home to get ready for my amazing date scheduled for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damon's POV

I swerved into the driveway last second and slammed my car into park in the front yard. I let up the car top as the storm clouds finally let loose the rain that had threatened all day. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled all around as I ran for the house. I dodged every little drop of rain and entered the house coolly. Stefan was sitting in the armchair reading the Mystic Falls Times with a drink on the side table.

"Hello, Brother." said Damon striding into the room. "Oh, hey Damon." he said nonchalantly going back to his newspaper. I stood there looking at him till he looked up again. "Oh I almost forgot. How is Elena? Has she fully healed?"He asked putting down the newspaper. "Yeah, of course, you put down the newspaper for her. But sorry Bro she is mine!" I said grinning. "Haha, oh Damon you crack me up. There is no way that I am interested in a human girl like this, Elena, that you have met. I am happy for you; just treat her right." He said warningly. "Yeah yeah yeah. Well I got to go bro. I have a date tonight." I said winking at him before disappearing upstairs to my room.

I looked into my closet at something that I could possibly wear. It had to be nice. I wanted to impress her. It was the first date after all. I finally decided on something casually cool yet formal. I put on a white dress shirt and left the top button unbuttoned. Then I put on a black dressy jacket and some black dressy slacks. I rummaged around in my tie drawer till I found the perfect one and tied it loosely around my neck. It was the look I wanted to have. Now for the horrible wait. I went downstairs and fixed myself a cup of human blood that I got from the blood drive last week. I sat down at the table and sipped it up. I didn't want to put Elena in any type of danger. There would be no vampire tonight; only Damon. Behavior and control were the keys to a perfect date.

Elena's POV

I pulled into the driveway as Aunt Jenna was leaving for her night out with her old friend. I told her where I would be and I wished her to have a wonderful time. She waved goodbye as she rounded the corner. I felt so giddy and excited about tonight's date as it began to sink in that I was going on a date with a gorgeous vampire. I entered the house and found Jeremy on the couch playing Call of Duty still.

"Hi, Jer, I'm home. When are you going to the Grill?" I asked putting down the keys on the table near the front door.

"I am going to meet up with Anna at 6." he said pausing the game and returning his empty plates and cups that had collected from his day in front of the television.

"Okay, just checking." I said walking into the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"Why?" he asked quizzically.

"I have a date with Damon tonight." I replied.

"I see so you want me out of the house." He said winking at me.

"Jer, you know me oh so well." I laughed.

" I know. I have grown up with you my whole life you know." He said walking upstairs to his room to get ready.

Recently, my Aunt Jenna had come out with the news that I was adopted. It really upset me for a while. I rebelled and would never talk to her. She had lied to me as had my "parents." After a few weeks I got over it though. It was what it was and Aunt Jenna couldn't help that. I still loved her.

I finished up the glass of ice water and placed it in the sink before walking upstairs to my bedroom. I looked at the clock and it read 5. _Okay, I have two and a half hours to get ready._ I quickly jumped into the shower and shampooed and conditioned my hair and washed off. After I got out, I wrapped my towel around me and got an extra one for my hair before venturing to my room. I put on some lounge clothes so that I could blow dry and straighten my hair without messing up my outfit. By the time I was done with my hair it was nearing 6 so I went to my closet to choose THE outfit. I decided on a multicolored knee length dress that I recently got from Karrie's Korner. It was not too dressy but it was still extremely cute. I knew Damon would like it. I put a clip in my hair and looked in the mirror at the finished product. I loved what I saw but I quickly added some more mascara to my eye lashes and lip gloss to my lips.

I sat down on my bed waiting for the remainder of the time with my diary. I picked up my brand new pen I had bought last week and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_ It seems as though a lot of things have happened today. I went to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline this morning and who happened to walk in a few minutes later? Damon! I was so excited. No joke I wanted to die on the spot. He asked me out for a date tonight. He should be here any second but what are we going to do is the big question? He asked me to dress nice so it's not going to be some shabby affair. I can't wait till he picks me up. Ever since he asked me out the time has crawled and crawled to the point where I didn't think it was moving at all! I want this to work out between us. It feels like there is a connection made and we're meant for each other or something. It's all rather weird to me but I love it at the same time. Well, wish me luck the doorbell rang and he is here! _

I ran down the stairs with my purse and shoes in hand to answer the door. I looked in the mirror hanging over the table near the front door and smoothed down my dress before finally opening the door.

And it just felt right. I felt the happiest I had since he left the Grill.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Definitely. Let me just put on my shoes." I replied bending down.

"You look very gorgeous tonight." Damon said winking at me.

"Aww thanks Damon. You look pretty handsome yourself." I said locking the front door.

I placed the key under the welcome mat and strolled down the sidewalk to the car waiting on the curb.

I gasped as I saw it was a brand new Corvette Convertible.

"Oh my God! That is an amazing car!" I cried out, "How did you afford this?"

"Elena, I have been living for 145 years. This is worth nothing to me." He said shaking his head and grinning at me.

"Ohhh, right! I forgot." I laughed shutting the door.

We settled into nice conversation as we sped off down the highway.

I noticed after a while we were heading away from town and said. "Umm, not to be an annoying passenger or anything but you are going in the wrong direction from town."

"We aren't going into town. As I said, it is a surprise. You won't know till we get there." Damon said smirking.

Damon's POV

I felt kind of bad for not telling her where exactly we were going, but it was definitely a surprise and I knew she would love it.

I could not stand the quietness that had taken over the car after I told her that. I wanted to hear her voice.

Finally, I made up small talk


	8. Chapter 8

Damon's POV

I noticed Elena looking up at the stars as we drove down the open highway. Her hair was flying crazily in every direction and I was having quite a hard time keeping my eyes on the road. "We should be there in about ten minutes." I finally said.

"That's awesome. I'm sure we're going to have a blast. I'm just so curious!" she said looking out at the horses in the paddock on the right.

"Oh you will never forget this night. I'll make it unforgettable." I promised.

"I will hold you too that." She smiled.

Finally, he pulled into a deserted parking lot of a unique building.

Elena looked around puzzled at me giving me a questioning look.

"Just wait, just wait." I said smirking. I used my super vampire speed and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Okay, Damon, what is going on. We are out in the middle of nowhere at an old, deserted building." She said.

"Come with me. " I ushered her forwards. I wanted to see her reaction when we got inside.

I told her to close her eyes and then I guided her through the door into the room.

I had recently found this place and redone it on the inside since it was deserted.

"Okay, open your eyes." I smiled.

Her reaction was priceless. "Oh my gosh, Damon, this is wonderful! Nobody has ever done this much for me." She said walking further into the room.

There was a small table for two set in the very middle of the room with a beautiful white table cloth and two candles set in the middle. The plates were unique and richly made, and the cups were from overseas.

It looked on the inside as if it were an actual restaurant still in business. The kitchen was at the end of the room where Dante, the cook I rented, was preparing the meal. I pulled out the seat for Elena to sit and then I sat across from her.

"So, what do you think? Is it too much for the first date you think?" I wondered.

"This is just perfect. I love it all. This is more than I could have ever expected. I am definitely surprised." She said grinning taking it all in.

"I'm glad. I was worried that it was either too much, or not the right thing to do. It is a first date after all." I said as the cook brought in the food.

It was Mushroom and Chicken Risotto the cook's famous dish.

"This smells delicious and looks good too." She sniffed the aroma that encircled her face then took a bite, "Oh, it tastes good too!"

I began to eat mine or as much as I could handle, I wasn't much of a fan of human food. I would wait and eat my real supper later.

After we ate the meal, Dante took the food away and left us to talk quietly together.

"Okay, I have one more surprise." I said getting up from the table.

I walked over to the book shelf but instead of books I had placed a stereo system on it. I pressed the on button and turned on the CD I had downloaded songs onto from ITunes. The first song was _IDon't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith. I turned to her and motioned for her to come over.

Elena's POV

I got up from my chair as the music started and walked over to the bookcase to his open hand. I took it in my grasp and led him out onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist and I almost shivered but I kept myself from it.

I lay my head against his shoulder and we glided around the room for what seemed like hours. I don't even remember the songs, some of them were probably faster songs but we just enjoyed ourselves. Far too soon he pulled away and mentioned it was getting late and we needed to get back to Mystic Falls. I didn't want this perfect night to end; I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"This was the most amazing night of my life, Damon." I said when we finally got settled in the car," Thank you so much, for everything."

"No, thank you. I'm glad it was you I was spending this night with." He said.

He turned his radio on so that it could barely be heard and we just had fun being together in each other's presence.

His arm rested on the console of the car and I had a powerful urge to take his hand in mine.

I looked up at him and he cracked a smile and seemed to encourage me to take his hand. I put my arm on the console by his and took his hand in mine. His hand was not the normal temperature of a human but at the same time there was barely a difference maybe cooler by a few degrees but that's it. Someone who didn't know what he was would not be able to detect it. They would just think he was cold.

When the car came to a stop in the driveway, I didn't want to get out. "This night, has been the best night I've had in years." He said leading me up to the front door. "I totally agree with you there. You should come in for a little bit." I said walking through the front door. "I really need to get home. Perhaps another night?" he answered kissing me on the cheek. It was sudden and unexpected and I felt myself blush. The spot where his lips had been moments before tingled at my touch. "Good night, Elena. Sweet Dreams." He said smirking. I shut the door behind me and went to my bedroom to change.

I grabbed a tank top and a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and headed for the bathroom.

Once I settled into the bed, I took my journal off of the bedside table and finished writing the earlier entry.

_Later _

_I had the most amazing time of my life tonight. I spent the evening with an amazing man and I got to know him better. He carried me to a deserted place that he redid himself. It looked like an actual restaurant. He had a cook who prepared us a delicious meal and then after the meal we slow danced the night away. _

_You know what's weird? I barely know this man but I trust him and I feel safe with him. No other person has ever made me feel this way. I love his blue crystal like eyes. It's like looking deep into a pool to his soul or something. I know he probably has a bad side because he is a vampire but I know he could never hurt me. He could only protect._

I placed the pen inside the diary and shut it on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and soon I was drifting off into Damon Land dreams. But halfway through the night my dreams changed into nightmares. It was so real but I couldn't wake up.

_Damon was tied up with thick ropes. It looked as though he was in a big, fancy, old- fashioned room. There was a young lady in the middle of the room who looked..like me? But I knew it wasn't me. She looked cold, menacing, and empty. She seemed to be taunting Damon about something. He wasn't the same Damon I had come to know. He looked like he had given up all hope for salvation from this prison. He looked as though he had lost the most important person in his life. There were dead vampires all around all except for this evil lady who I just had the urge to kill. She suddenly looked my way and her expression changed into vampire mode in seconds. As she took me in her strong grasp and lifted me off the floor. I screamed. I looked up in time to see Damon's eyes go wide with fear before sinking into the darkness._

I woke up panting, drenched in sweat. It was so…real. It was as if I could still feel her grasp around me. I looked at the alarm clock as it changed to 5:50a.m. and decided to get on up out of bed. There was no way I was going back to sleep after that kind of nightmare. I quickly changed into a red tank top and a nice pair of jeans before tip toeing down to the living room to the couch. I dug the remote out of the cushions and flipped it to Boy Meets World. I needed something to settle my nerves, they were on edge and this drama filled show was just the thing. As the show was going off I heard the creaking floor above as Aunt Jenna moved around to get ready for work. I hoped I didn't look as keyed up as I felt so that she wouldn't ask any questions. I heard her coming down the stairs and said," Good Morning, Aunt Jenna. "

"Oh hey, Elena, you sure are up early." She said heading towards the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Thought I would go on and start the day early for once." I said walking into the kitchen after her.

"So, how was the date?" she asked curiously.

"It was great. I had an amazing time with him." I said grinning, "Oh how was seeing your friend for the first time in ages?" I added.

"She was so different from what I remembered, but I had the best time catching up with her, and learning about her family." She said pouring herself another cup of coffee.

I heard a knock at the door and in walked Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy's history teacher, and Aunt Jenna's new boyfriend. "Good morning. Are you ready to go?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, yes, um let me get some papers from upstairs and I will be right back." She said remembering.

"Hey, Elena, how is your summer going?" he asked trying to make small talk. "It's amazing. Probably the best one I have had thus far." I said dropping back down on the couch. Aunt Jenna came back down with a briefcase full of papers and they walked out together. I was left alone again. Finally.

After a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned as I got up off the couch once again to answer the door. There at the front door was Damon. "It's great to see you again!" I ushered him in.

"Yeah, I know. You are up mighty early." He pointed out. "I had a horrible nightmare. It was so real." I shivered remembering it. "What was it about?" he worried. "Well, you were in this big old fashioned room tied up with these ropes. And there was a young lady who looked exactly like me but she was hateful, cold, and empty. She was taunting you, and you looked as though you had given up all hope. Suddenly, she turned towards me and like glided over to me and strangled me to death. It was just horrible." I cried. He looked very concerned at what I said but gave me a reassuring squeeze that it was just a dream. "Come with me." He said taking my hand," now close your eyes." He caught me up in his arms and took off running towards the boarding house with his superspeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have just been busy. I have a new fanfic I just started. It's a twilight one. I wrote it a while ago and just found it and put it on my computer. You should go check it out. **** And thank you for all the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**By the way sorry but I kind of ripped up Edward Cullen a few times. I like Edward don't like Rob. **

"Are you trying to pull an Edward Cullen, because it isn't working." I said jumping out of his arms as we reached the door.

"Never ever compare me to that pixie!" he said angrily "I am nothing like him." I had never seen his angry side before but I wasn't worried about it.

"I am sorry. It was a joke…" I sighed.

"I know. I just don't like people just assuming because I am a vampire that I am like Edward." He said leading me into the house.

"I mean come on! He barely had the strength to suck the venom out of his girlfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's drop the subject. Why exactly was it so urgent for me to come here anyways?" I wondered sitting down on the couch.

"I needed to get Stefan's help. I can't do this alone." He said grabbing himself a glass of scotch.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked noticing the silent house.

"He is probably out hunting for Bambi and the squirrels." He wrinkled his nose.

I sat in silence kind of freaked out at the fact that he was eating. But I was happy to know he wasn't out draining people at the moment.

"My brother Stefan is the modern Edward Cullen." He sighed. "It's a disgrace to the vampire population."

I couldn't help but laugh. We waited patiently for Stefan's return.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting around in the living room trying to figure out what was going on.

"So, you think Katherine is back?" asked Stefan in shock.

"Yeah… I believe she is the one who influenced Elena to have this dream." said Damon.

"Well, then we need to give her vervain. We can't have Elena unprotected." Stefan stated.

"You don't think I didn't think of that? That's why I brought her here." said Damon angrily.

"Vervain? And who is Katherine?" asked Elena puzzled.

"It's supposed to weaken any vampire who bites you, and it will not let them control your thoughts or dreams." explained Damon handing me a bracelet."And Katherine is the vampire who turned us. She led us on and then left us. She is dangerous and bad news."

"It's beautiful!" cried Elena twirling it around her wrist.

"I thought you may like it. I bought it and put vervain in it. Just wear it at all times and it will keep her out." said Damon. "You may want to give these to Jenna and Jeremy. It will keep them safe also."

"Thank you, Damon." I said readily accepting them.

I put them in my pocket so I wouldn't leave them lying around.

"Katherine looks like me doesn't she?" I asked suddenly remembering the dream.

"Yes. Elena. She is identical to you." Damon said.

"Well, then how do you know that I am not Katherine?" I asked.

"I can hear your heart beat." He said like it was obvious.

"Do you like me because I remind you of her?" I continued.

"You are nothing like Katherine, Elena. You are too pure, sweet, and angelic." Damon said.

I smiled. Satisfied at his answer.

"Okay, so why would Katherine be back. We haven't seen her since she left us in 1864." Stefan asked.

"Isn't it obvious little brother? She wants us for herself and I am taken." said Damon grinning.

"Do you really think that's the reason?" Stefan asked puzzled.

"That is the only reason it can be! I mean come on the dream basically spelled it out for you." Said Damon.

"What that's she's going to tie you up and torture Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Duhhh." Damon said annoyed.

"Well, this isn't good…" said Stefan.

"Oh really, Stefan, really I didn't know." said Damon sarcastically.

"Stop with the sarcasm. This is important." said Stefan firmly.

"Okay, so I am going to take Elena home now so we can plan her safety better." Damon stated.

"But Damon. I want to stay here. I need to know. It has to do with my life!" I whined jokingly.

"Can't have every little thing you want princess." He winked picking me up.

I was shocked that he said that but I couldn't resist the strength of his arms so I obediently went on home.


	10. Chapter 10

A WEEK LATER

I couldnt believe how quickly my life had changed in the past few weeks. I was suddenly whipped

up in a world I didnt know even existed. It was a whirlwind of sorts. I knew I should be scared of

the fact that Katherine was out there searching for me,of all people, but the fear wasnt there. I had

Damon and his little brother Stefan to protect me.

I woke up freezing cold and pulled the sheets up to my neck. "Great. Why is it so dang cold in here

in the middle of summer?" I complained.

"That would a wonderful invention called the Air Conditioner,Elena." Damon replied walking

into her room.

"Oh really now. And why are you here so early in the morning." I groaned.

" Elena, its not early. Its like 11:30. So get out of bed you lazy bum." he joked.

I glared at him before finally getting out of the bed. "Where is everyone?" I asked noticing the house

was empty. " I got here as Alaric and Jenna were leaving for work. And Jeremy is at the grill with

Anna." he replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Woah, youve been here quite a while then. You should have just woken me up." I said.

"You needed your rest. I just relaxed on the couch and watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

Which is a very good movie, I must say." he said.

"Well thanks for letting me sleep but now its time to get up and eat some lunch." I said walking to

the door. "Actually, lets go to the grill for some food." he suggested.

"You know that is a very good idea. I wasnt really looking forward to eating that healthy cereal

Jenna just insists on buying." I said grabbing clothes from the closet and heading to the bathroom.

I shut the door and locked it tight before beginning the daily routine of getting myself ready.

My stomach began to rumble. "Elena hurry up. I know youre hungry." Damon said.

"I cant believe you can actually hear that. UGH, I will be out in a minute." I groaned. He smirked

as he lay down sideways on my bed.

Finally I felt presentable and entered back into my room. Damon sat up and walked over to

me giving me a big embrace. "You look absolutely beautiful today." he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I said blushing. He looked down at me and leaned in. I knew what was going to happen next

and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. It was a beautiful moment and I never wanted it to

end. But far too soon I had to pull away for air.

"Lets go before you starve." he said leading me out to his old Camero. We sped off down the

road to the Mystic Grill. The place was pretty filled up but we found a booth upstairs near the back corner. I

could see, through the banister, Jeremy and Anna shooting a game of pool below us. He looked so

much happier now than he ever did with Vikki. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked pulling me back to reality. "Just how happy

Jeremy looks with Anna down there. He doesnt seem like the loner boy that he was just a few weeks

ago before she came into his life." I replied.

"You know. I am pretty much just like Jeremy. You cant see the change that has happened in my life

since you came into it. You would be shocked at what little humanity I had left. But you brought me

back right before it was too late for me." Damon said.

I took his hand in mine," Thank you Damon for just being such an amazing man. I will always

be here for you." I smiled. The waitress came by and took our orders at that moment. I got the

biscut,bacon,grits, and scrambled eggs. Damon ordered a drink from the bar.

After she left we began to talk about the dream. "Have you had that dream anymore?" Damon

asked. "A few times but it keeps getting clearer. I can see the people who are on the floor dead

now." I said. He looked concerned. "Who?"

"All the people Ive ever loved or cared about...Caroline,Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan,

Jenna, and Alaric."

Damon sat there stunned.

"It will be okay Elena. I promise. Stefan and I will keep an eye on everyone and try in every possible

way to keep them safe." he said.

"Thanks. I hope it will be enough. Katherine seems really strong.." I sighed.

"She is. She really is. She's tricked me, and Stefan. Killed countless people. She has no humanity left

she shut it off years ago." he trailed off.

"You know Katherine?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah..Stefan and I both dated her in 1864. What a mistake

that was. She is the one who turned us both. But thats a conversation for another time." He said

watching the waitress arrive with my order and his drink.

All I could think of was that I was in trouble and probably all my loved ones too. I began to feel scared and sick as the

realization sunk in of the seriousness of the situation.


End file.
